


Times

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [35]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Nasir repay Crixus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times

What can he give Crixus that Crixus has not already given to him, and ten times, ten times ten times over?

Too late he has made attempt to give Crixus Naevia, and when veil of pain cleared partway from eyes of Gaul, he gave Crixus himself.

Himself: All he has, and for Crixus, it is all.

How?  He is only Nasir, small Nasir, weak Nasir, was Tiberius until only days ago.  Just barely Nasir.

“You killed my dominus,” Nasir marvels.  “For this I cannot repay you.”

Crixus takes payment in Nasir, ten times ten times over. 


End file.
